


Imagine Being Loved By Me

by obscurial



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Communication, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Kink Discovery, M/M, No oral fixation? Who am I, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, They're in LOVE love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurial/pseuds/obscurial
Summary: Out of all the conversations Itaru thought he’d be having with his boyfriend on a Sunday morning, kink discussion wasabsolutelynot one of them.(In which Itaru and Chikage try something new in the bedroom.)
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	Imagine Being Loved By Me

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't expecting to write again so soon, but hey, inspiration strikes whenever it wants . also Damn, is it possible to feel like the third wheel while ur writing? bc that was absolutely me while i was writing this...
> 
> title is taken from the song i'm listening to right now (post-writing, bc i absolutely Cannot multitask to save my life), thanks for always being sexy and making sexy music, hozier.

Out of all the conversations Itaru thought he’d be having with his boyfriend on a Sunday morning, kink discussion was _absolutely_ not one of them. 

Sputtering into his mug, he immediately pauses his game, clutching at his face in pain because he’s pretty sure some soda just went up his nostrils and straight into his windpipe. Chikage simply watches him struggle, amused, but nevertheless, passes him a tissue and pats his back until Itaru thinks he’s able to breathe normally again. 

“E-Excuse me?” he wheezes.

“I’m serious. What turns you on in the bedroom?” Chikage says casually, as if he’s asking about the fucking weather, which kind of amazes Itaru a little because him, on the other hand, can’t even talk about anything remotely R-18 without experiencing an [ERROR 404 SYSTEM SHUTDOWN].

He’s looking everywhere but at Chikage now, wringing his fingers nervously. “I… um… I don't really know? I’m not. That. Uh, um, experienced, so I’m not sure about--”

“If it makes you feel any better, I get _really_ fucking hard whenever you start tearing up.”

Itaru’s seriously grateful that he didn’t go back in to take another sip, because he really doesn’t think his nose would be able to take a second round of soda. He stares at his keyboard, trying his damned best to recall if he cried the last time they had sex. Wait, does he cry during sex? Isn’t that a thing that people on internet forums laugh at?

“I love you, I really do,” Chikage continues, moving to sit on their bed, “But the idea of you crying from overstimulation or being humiliated is kind of sexy to me.”

“Okay, whoa, w-wait, hang on, time out,” Itaru stutters, emotions flying all over the place because despite feeling thoroughly embarrassed, he’s still not entirely used to hearing the words _I love you_ yet so he’s feeling sort of giddy-stupid in the head. He tries his best to keep the dumb smile off his face. 

“And if I’m honest, I think you’d look really beautiful tied up--”

Itaru pounces on Chikage’s lap, covering his mouth with his hands. “I get it, I get it,” he yells, face a deep scarlet, “You don’t have to say that all out loud!”

Chikage wraps his arms around Itaru’s waist, which brings to Itaru’s attention just how intimate their position is. He flushes even harder, if that was even possible, and retracts his hands from Chikage’s face, revealing an awfully self-satisfied smirk underneath. “You finally looked at me,” Chikage says, smiling like the cat that got the cream. 

“Why’re you suddenly asking me about this?” Itaru starts, but he immediately quietens. “I… It’s not because last night was b-bad, right? I thought- I dunno, I…” He trails off, feeling kind of awkward and silly and he kind of wishes he could bury himself in a hole and never come back out.

Chikage reaches up to cradle his face with both hands, a tender expression on his face. “No, you’re perfect, and last night was no different. I was just asking, because I want to be better. I want to be able to take care of you the way you want me to.” Itaru practically melts in his lap, a familiar, disgusting, ooey-gooey giddiness filling his lungs and head and stomach. God, is it possible to feel grossed out from your own PDA?

“Okay,” he concedes, crawling back onto his chair, “But can I write it down? Like a list or something? And you write one too, I wanna kn-- I mean, yeah. You write one too.”

“Sure, we’ll meet back in ten.” Ruffling Itaru’s hair, Chikage chuckles like this was _exactly_ how he’d planned for this to pan out, and thank God, he does have the decency to close the door on his way out.

\---

“Okay, we’ll swap in three… two… one…”

Both of them reach for the other’s list across them at the dining table, and begin to read.

  * _Crying._


  * Bondage.


  * Urethra insertion.



Itaru swallows the lump at the back of his throat. A hasty Google search (on incognito, of course) earlier provided him with a general list of kinks, but he’s definitely lost about urethra insertion. Wouldn’t that hurt? Like, a lot? He hasn’t looked at his dick in a while, but he’s pretty sure the urethra opening is, um, kind of small?

“Overstimulation and asphyxiation? You’re into that?” Chikage questions, face completely void of judgement, which kind of soothes Itaru’s anxiety. He nods silently, blinking at the list that he’s read about twenty times in his head now. 

“That’s cool. I do feel like we should discuss our boundaries, though.”

“Like. What we absolutely will not do?” Itaru asks, finally looking up to meet Chikage in the eyes.

“Yeah,” he says, “Like. I probably never want to deal with anything shit, piss or blood related. And I don’t like to be blindfolded.”

Itaru nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, me neither. But I think… I don’t mind being blindfolded?”

“Oh, nice,” Chikage hums, jotting down notes on Itaru’s list with a pencil. “Is there anything on my list that you’re not alright with?”

“I… I’m hesitant about the… urethra… thing…” Itaru speaks, voice wavering slightly.

Chikage reaches over the table to grasp Itaru’s hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezing softly. “Hey, it’s alright. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay? I care about your comfort and safety more than anything else, Itaru.”

Itaru squeezes back, a small _okay_ leaving his lips, and they continue their discussion. He feels strangely excited about tonight, a small skipping feeling bouncing from one end of his chest to the other. He’s not even sure if he’s able to concentrate on ranking anymore.

\---

“Remember what we talked about?” Chikage asks, just as Itaru comes out from his shower. He nods, coming over to sit across him on the bed, crossed-legged.

“Orange if I want you to slow down, red if I want it to stop. If I can’t speak, click twice to slow down and three times to stop. I got this,” Itaru says confidently, and Chikage nearly bursts into laughter when he realises that he acts the exact same way when he’s dealing with an RPG mission quest to fulfill. He moves closer, pulling him into a brief kiss. “I love you,” he whispers against Itaru’s lips, and Itaru smiles, wrapping his arms around Chikage’s neck. “I love you too.”

Pulling back, Chikage reaches over to pull out a ball of jute rope from underneath the bed that looks suspiciously like the one he ‘bought to make a pulley for his car’ a couple months ago. _Pfft, yeah right_. Itaru snorts out a laugh as he shrugs out of his clothes, and Chikage sniffs bashfully, taking the fact that he’d been caught red-handed in stride. He gently binds Itaru’s calves to his thighs, loose enough so that he’s still able to push two of his fingers through the loop, but tight enough so that Itaru feels like he’s restrained. Itaru watches, as Chikage spreads his bound legs, exposing him entirely. He blushes, suddenly aware of how Chikage is fully clothed and he’s entirely naked, self-consciousness bubbling in his stomach. 

“Feeling okay? No numbness?” Chikage murmurs, as he finishes securing Itaru’s arms behind his back. 

“As green as your hair,” Itaru sings, smiling when Chikage leans in to kiss him once more. Amidst their kiss, Chikage pushes Itaru to lie backwards, an arm reaching down to search for their half-empty bottle of lube in a drawer. The cold, wet finger that prods at his entrance has Itaru shivering, the rope forcing his legs to stay open, no matter how much he squirms. As Chikage begins to stretch Itaru’s entrance with careful fingers, he presses a kiss against Itaru’s inner thigh, earning himself a pretty blush that spreads from Itaru’s face to all the way down his chest. He notices how Itaru’s trying to touch his cock with his other bound leg, and immediately pushes it down against the bed, Itaru audibly complaining with a groan, his leg pushing persistently against Chikage’s palm.

“If you’re not going to behave, Chigasaki-san, you _will_ be punished,” Chikage firmly says, and the atmosphere in the room immediately drops, Itaru feeling goosebumps prickling his skin at Chikage’s tone of voice. He’s not fucking around here, is what he’s getting. He stops resisting at once, feeling oddly ashamed for even trying in the first place.

Chikage continues fingering him, but very carefully avoids touching his cock, which is driving Itaru _insane_. He feels himself leak, precome dripping from the tip and streaking down to rest in the fine hairs at his pelvis. It takes every ounce of his willpower not to thrust his hips, and he tightens his fists, pushing the back of his head further into the pillow and baring his throat. He pants, both in want and frustration, his teeth pressed together so hard, he wouldn’t be surprised if they had cracked.

“That’s it, sweetheart, you’re doing so well,” Chikage praises, which goes straight to his fucking cock. A soft, high-pitched moan slips through his teeth before he’s able to swallow it down into the pit of his stomach, and he sees a corner of Chikage’s lips lift upwards. “Think you’re ready for something else?”

Itaru nods eagerly, and sighs when he feels his well-loved vibrator at his swollen entrance, cold lube dripping into the crack of his ass. It slides easily into him, and he gasps, clutching at the sheets as Chikage expertly thrusts it in and out. He’s changing his angle each time, methodically searching, and Itaru can’t help but smile at how Chikage parts his lips in concentration, his eyebrows furrowed. It does take a while, and Itaru’s cock begins to flag a little, but when he does finally find the right angle, Itaru _screams_.

“T-There! Right there!” he shrieks, turning to press his cheek into the pillow and clenching his eyes shut when Chikage flicks the switch on, delicious vibrations pushing straight against his prostate. He tries to shy his hips away from the vicious sensation, but Chikage pushes his weight onto him, making it almost impossible for him to move away from the vibrator. _He’s a fucking demon_ , Itaru thinks with a clenched jaw, as Chikage mercilessly presses the vibrator against his prostate. Unable to move, he lies there in misery, toes curling and uncurling as he stares right at the ceiling and sees fucking stars. 

“I-I can’t-- I’m gonna,” Itaru cries, only to have his words swallowed by Chikage’s lips. He comes with a desperate whine, come spilling on his stomach messily. He sags into the mattress, panting to try and catch his breath, but he realises that the vibrations have not stopped, and Chikage does not pull away. Itaru whimpers into Chikage’s mouth, his hips stuttering as he feels overwhelmed with sensation-- the vibrator presses in deep, agitating his oversensitive insides, and Itaru begins to shake, sobs wracking through his frame like thunder. Chikage pulls away from his lips, his grip on the vibrator unforgiving.

Itaru’s writhing against the bed, helpless, and he looks unbelievably _gorgeous_ like this. He’s filthy, his flaccid cock protesting at the consistent stimulation in a pool of warm come, which has begun to trickle down the sides of his stomach, seeping into the warm sheets. His legs are twitching uncontrollably and covered with a beautifully pink dusting, and upon closer examination, Chikage can see the imprint of rope against his skin, at the places where he’s resisted against the jute most. His hair’s fanned out on the pillow, with a couple stray strands stuck to his wet forehead and framing his face nicely. Chikage tucks them behind his ear, his fingers taking their time to slowly trace patterns across Itaru’s face. He feels hot and sticky under his touch, and is well and truly trembling from crying. Running his hand up and down Itaru’s thigh, Chikage tries his best to capture this image of his boyfriend in his memory, sweat, mucus, tears and all. 

“P-Please, Chikage, I c-ca… can’t,” he howls, shaking his head furiously. His cock has begun to stir, hardening once more. Chikage cups Itaru’s face, thumb gingerly stroking his wet cheek. “You’re so good, Itaru,” he whispers, which makes Itaru cry even harder, “You’re so, so good to me. Just one more, you can do this. Colour?”

Itaru relents, shoulders quivering, and he quietly hisses out from between his teeth, “Green. F-Fuck, fuck, f-- Fuck!” He hiccups in-between his crying, curling his head in Chikage’s direction. “Plea-- Please kiss me,” he begs so _prettily_ , and who was Chikage to deny him that?

Lifting his chin up towards him, Chikage leans in to teasingly lick a stripe across Itaru’s lips, before beginning to kiss him in earnest. He continues to lick and suck into his mouth in a lazy rhythm, watching the way Itaru’s eyes flutter shut when he’s being kissed, tears rolling down his cheeks and pooling in the hollows of his collarbones. Chikage bites onto Itaru’s bottom lip, prying his mouth open, and he marvels at the way saliva dribbles down to his chin. Itaru’s lip snaps back once he lets go, thick, red and shiny. 

“Choke me,” Itaru manages to say, his breaths becoming short and quick, “I’m g-gonna--”

Chikage acts fast, immediately moving to gently press a hand against one side of Itaru’s neck, and with one last full-bodied shiver, he comes, his eyes rolling so far into the back of his head, his head starts to ache. He thinks he yells Chikage’s name out loud, but his body feels entirely foreign to him, like his consciousness has managed to find its way out of it. Everything feels sort of fuzzy to him for a bit, and he thinks Chikage’s speaking to him, but he’s seriously just too _exhausted_ to decipher what he’s saying. Unsurprisingly, not much later, Itaru completely passes the hell out.

\---

When Itaru comes to, he sees that Chikage has freed his limbs from their ropes, and is tenderly wiping down his body with a warm, damp cloth. He’s still not a hundred percent there, but he’s lucid enough to be able to speak.

“Are you… Did you…” he mumbles, eyelids heavy. Chikage strokes his hair lightly, an embarrassingly fond expression on his face.

“Don’t worry about me,” Chikage says, leaning down to peck Itaru’s lips, “I already took care of myself.” Sure enough, the come on his chest and neck definitely doesn’t belong to him, and Itaru, in all his post-orgasm dizziness, can’t help himself, dipping his hand into the stickiness and shamelessly shoving his fingers into his mouth, thoroughly licking them clean.

“You’re going to be the _death_ of me,” Chikage curses, pinching Itaru’s nose lightly. Itaru merely smiles giddily, watching Chikage attentively clean all the grime off his body, and admiring the way the soft light from their bedside lamp illuminates his profile, defining his handsome features with a warm, orangey glow. Upon his completion, Itaru stretches out his arms like a spoilt brat, beckoning Chikage to crawl into his arms. He holds him close, enjoying the grounding feeling of Chikage’s weight on him. He feels safe, warm and satisfied, and he grins to himself as he buries his face into the crook of Chikage’s neck.

“Thank you,” he whispers, just as he’s about to drift back into sleep, but he doesn’t miss the way Chikage shifts towards the side, pulling Itaru’s arms around his waist with his back pressed against Itaru’s chest. Slowly but surely, Itaru falls asleep with a pleasant, buzzing feeling that blooms, big and bright, within his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, [@madeoforchids](http://twitter.com/madeoforchids) on twitter is where you'd find me! see y'all later <3


End file.
